The Military
by FlyAndDontLookBack
Summary: Max has been in love with her best friend for more than 5 years but doesn't know his feelings. Then comes the faithful day when he announces that he has been accepted into the military. It's famous for men to speak of their emotions and Max plans on taking advantage of that reputation. She decides to apply as well but there is a rule. No women allowed. But will that stop her?
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to wait until I had at least one of my stories completed but I couldn't help it!**

**Hope you guys like this story and review it a lot!**

* * *

_To: Nicholas Walker_

_Thank you for applying to W.F.U.S (Win for the U.S) military._

_AS you know, this military only takes the best men and trains only the best men in the whole United States._

_After seeing your abilities such as stamina, agility and so forth, we are proud to conclude that you have passed the test._

_Welcome aboard to W.F.U.S!_

_We await you in our military in 2 months._

_Signed, Abraham Harington, head of W.F.U.S_

* * *

She was always the best to read her best friend. With only one look, she could understand how he was feeling and she could also understand what he had been through to feel that emotion. Others were amazed by how both of them could tolerate each other, much less be best friends and others were jealous by how close she could get to him without even trying. She took in all those compliments (and insults disguised as compliments) and felt proud to say that Nick 'Fang' Walker was her best friend.

They had met when she was 1 and he was 2. Her parents had known his parents from a long time ago and when the news came that the Maxine 'beauty' Martinez (as her parents called her from time to time) had turned 1 year old, his parents had traveled a long way to wish Maxine a happy birthday.

She had been biting on a rubber chocolate chip cookie, much like a dog, when Fang had swooped in and took the cookie by force, taking the cookie for himself and biting it until the rubber tore.

She had not cried. She had just stared in amazement, clapping her hands at the work he had done to her now inflated cookie. It was then that both knew they would become close.

Over time, both of them had grown close, just like faith had predicted. His parents had moved right next door to her house, causing him to visit her every day. She didn't mind though, she liked him having her over. They became close. They became best friends.

It was not until 8th grade that she realized that her feelings for him had developed in something more than just friends.

Dylan, the school bad boy and player, had decided to make a move on Maxine. She had refused yet he had not given up. Every day at breaks between classes and in the mornings, he would be waiting at her locker, trying those sexist and cheesy pick lines_, 'Are you from Tennessee? 'Cuz you're the only TEN I SEE.' _Every time he would be there, she would either avoid him or scream bloody murder at him, telling him she would never 'hook up' with him.

Of course, with him being the player he is and with a hint of Maxine's bad luck, there had been a party and both Fang and Maxine had been invited. Unfortunately, so had Dylan. She had been careful not to collide with him but again, with her bad luck, he had found her and by the looks of it, he had been drinking too much. He had grabbed her by the shoulders, pushed her into an empty room and started to take his and her clothes off at the same time.

Maxine was not a weak girl. She could arm wrestle Fang and beat him in a flash. She could outrun most of the football team and she could play dirty if she wanted. She could have leashed her inner hawk at Dylan but it was too much to process for her. She was about to get raped by a filthy, drunk bad boy player.

She had done the only thing that came to her mind. She screamed for her best friend, she had screamed for Fang. For a moment, nothing had happened. Dylan chuckled with a hint of a slur and murmured that she didn't have a friend in the world that could help her. It was at that moment that Fang had burst into the room. He took in the scene that was laid out before him and began to do what he did best. Protect his best friend.

It was blurring for Maxine, how could it have not been? She had almost been raped for crying out loud! All she could process was the punches, the screams of Dylan, and the satisfying cracks from each punch. She could see red flying through the air and when all was silent, the blur had stopped. She could see clearly what Fang had done to Dylan. After Fang had put on a smirk of satisfaction, he then looked at Maxine who was only wearing a bra and her pants that were halfway down. He looked away and went in search for a shirt. She felt herself flush in embarrassment. Yet she had come to realize two things.

Fang was not just any guy. Any guy would have taken advantage of her weakness but he had not. He had looked away in a blink and instead, was outside, trying to find a shirt for her to wear.

And also, she had realized that her feelings for Fang had been growing stronger and stronger. She was falling in love with her best friend.

The only problem was did he feel the same way?

As school passed, Maxine did everything she could; trying to force down her growing feelings for Fang, yet everything he passed by or gave her one of those irresistible grins, her pushed down feelings would always come up once more.

Now that she was falling in love with her best friend, reading him had become much more difficult. She couldn't look in his dark eyes without feeling the urge to kiss him, and when she could look at him, all she could see was mist, as if something kept blocking her to see what he was feeling inside.

High school immediately flew by, both Fang and Maxine graduating in high honor. Both became experts in P.E., Fang for all the boys' sports, and Maxine for both boys and girl sports. When people had asked her why she had taken a sudden interest in all sports categories, she would just shrug and say she felt the urge to play when she was in a certain party. Partially the truth. She did not want to feel weak anymore. She wanted to grow strong. She had started all kinds of sports, not just the ones at school. Kickboxing, MMA and such, she became fiercer, more independent and added a lot of competitiveness.

Now it was time for college and when they both started to find colleges to their desire, one day, he came with news that almost blew her mind.

"I got accepted into the military." He said with much enthusiasm while her jaw dropped. She then congratulated him for the big achievement and asked him how he got in. Apparently, he had applied for the most famous military, W.F.U.S, to improve all his skills. She then asked if there was a deadline to apply and he shook his head, explaining that any men could apply in any time.

Men.

The military W.F.U.S was famous for three things.

One: its strictness and the rules.

Two: A place for men to talk freely of their unexpressed emotions.

Three: No women allowed. At all.

Once he left, Maxine had made her decision. She apply to the military and promise herself to find out if Fang had the same feelings for her as she did him.

One problem. She was a women but then again, when did that ever stop her from achieving the impossible?

* * *

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

_To: Maximum Ride_

_Thank you for applying to W.F.U.S (Win for the U.S) military._

_AS you know, this military only takes the best men and trains only the best men in the whole United States._

_After seeing your abilities such as stamina, agility and so forth, we are proud to conclude that you have passed the test._

_Welcome aboard to W.F.U.S!_

_We await you in our military in 2 months._

_Signed, Abraham Harington, head of W.F.U.S_

* * *

Maxine had no words when she first found out about the letter. She had carefully opened it, like it was a baby dove in pain. Once she had finished reading the letter, she dropped it carelessly and began to do her 'happy dance' which consisted of such things like booty moving. She then showed the letter to her mother and her little sister, Ella. They both looked at her wide-eyed before her mother burst into tears.

"Mom, why are you crying?" Maxine asked while holding her hand. Her mother, Valencia, breathed in deeply for a few seconds before answering her.

"My eldest daughter is going to the military which is only for men! How is a mother supposed to act with that? Pat them on the back and yell, 'kill them all!'?" She burst into tears once more. Ella was patting her mother's back soothingly and begging Maxine with her eyes to do something. She did. Maxine grabbed her mother's hand and caressed it tenderly with hers.

"Mom, there's a reason why I was able to pass." Valencia sniffled.

"Because you were dressed like a man?" She joked weakly and Maxine laughed weakly.

"Yeah, it was partly that but I also got in because the judges thought I was good enough to enter the military and I am. There's no need for you to worry about me."

"But why do you have to leave? If you aren't satisfied with the sports you're doing right now, I could always give you more."

"Mom, it has nothing to do with that. I am completely satisfied with what you've given me."

"Then what is the reason for you to apply?"

"It's because of Fang, isn't it?" Ella was so quiet; Maxine almost forgot that her sister was in the room as well.

"You're going because of Fang?" Her mother bellowed and Maxine took it in silently. Yes, it was true. She was doing this to find out if her best friend shared the same feelings she had for him. Yet she knew she had another purpose to do this. One person could not go through all this just for that one reason.

"Mom, calm down. Do you remember why I started to take dangerous types of sports?" All of them winced at the memory.

"The party and you almost getting… r-ra-rap-"

"You don't have to say the word." Maxine interrupted while holding her hand up, signifying to stop. Maxine barely managed to contain a wince at the memory. "All I want to stress is that I want to show the military and everyone in the whole world that women are not weak. That if they try, they can do anything that men can do, sometimes even better! Mom, I am going to the military to prove that women can do things just as good as men." Valencia took in the words her eldest daughter spoke and soon enough, she was nodding like she understood the problem.

"Maxie honey, is going to the military really what you want?" She asked while taking hold of both her hands. Maxine nodded.

"Then I allow you to go." Maxine's face brightened immediately as she hugged her mother and Ella both. They gladly returned the hug and Valencia burst into tears again.

"When do you have to leave?" She choked out.

"The letter said that I was supposed to go to the military in 2 months but I checked out the back and saw that there is a pre-military I have to go to."

"What's a pre-military?" Ella asked curiously.

"Training military to go to the military." Both Valencia and Ella raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"Think of it as school. You go to Elementary to prepare for Middle. It's kind of like that. In the pre-military, all men go there to learn the basic rules and exercises the W.F.U.S does." Maxine explained and both their expressions changed from confusion to amazement.

"How did you know that?" Ella asked in wonder. Maxine gave her a look.

"The backside explains everything." She showed them the backside of the letter and both of them scanned through it. Valencia was the first to act.

"You're going next week? But that's too fast! I have to buy so many things, give you all the food you want, have to do all the laundry for your trip and –"

"Mom, you're going overboard." Maxine said and Valencia looked at her daughter sympathetically.

"I'm sorry honey but this is what mothers do in a state of panic. They do chores." Maxine laughed.

"Mom, I'm going to do fine. Don't worry and besides, we have a full week before I go. There's still some time left." Maxine soothed and Valencia visibly relaxed her tense shoulders.

"I say," Ella started while standing up, "we start this full week with a full out _chocolate chip cookie_ party!" Everyone sang hallelujah.

* * *

_A week later_

"NO NO NO! I am not letting you go!" Valencia yelled in agony as she hugged Maxine.

"Mom… Can't… breathe…" Maxine managed to say and Valencia loosened her grip, but only a little.

"Honey, please don't do this. We'll find another way to prove that women aren't weak. Just please don't separate from me. Please…" Valencia pleaded and Maxine's legs turned to jelly. To see her mother in such agony… It just killed her. Maybe she should take her mother's advice and quit the military. But to quit when she hadn't even experienced it? And who knows? Another chance could never pop up like the military did.

A part of her was screaming to run to her mother's side (even though they were still hugging), yet another part was itching to step forward to the pre-military, where she could see why only men could go and to also find out about Fang.

"Mom, I'm going. I'm sorry but you can't change my mind on this one. I'm sorry." She apologized and Valencia looked like she was about to burst into tears once more. Maxine braced for the waterworks but instead, she felt her mother's grip loosen even more and more.

"Sometimes, I regret giving you mine and your father's stubbornness." Maxine tensed at the mention of her father. It was a forbidden subject and yet here she was, her mother, bringing that word up. "Your father was so stubborn that even though I had rejected him many times, he wouldn't take no for an answer. I, too, was stubborn to realize my feelings."

"Mom, why are you bringing 'him' up?" Maxine hissed, clearly uncomfortable. Valencia looked at her with blank eyes before sighing.

"I honestly don't know." She smiled weakly. "Maybe because I miss your father's stubbornness; or maybe because even though he isn't here, he would be proud to say that her daughter would be going to the military."

"Mom, please. Please don't bring him up anymore. I'm already emotional from your bear hug. I don't think crying here would do well in this place." Valencia nodded and at that moment, Ella came back from a supermarket close to the pre-military.

"OK, I got water, some chips, some tampons, and lotion." She said while stuffing them all in the suitcase.

_Ding_

The sound rang throughout the whole area. All the families got startled and simultaneously, the mothers started to cry while hugging their sons. Fortunately, Valencia was not one of them.

"OK, well, I guess this is goodbye." She said.

"I can still write letters. And when I transfer to W.F.U.S, I can call you and you can come to meet me." Maxine said and those words immediately put a smile to her mother's face.

"Great."

_Ding_

The second warning. Now, the sons had gotten out of their mothers' grips and were starting their way to the big gate.

"Mom, I have to go." Maxine was forced to say and Valencia nodded.

"Be careful, OK? We love you Maxine Martinez!" Mom and Ella made a heart with their hands and a small smile crept up to Maxine's face.

"My name is no longer Maxine Martinez. It is now Maximum Ride. I love you guys too." She announced and very difficultly, she set out to what could be her destiny.

* * *

**Thank you guys for all the reviews :)**

**This chapter is kind of boring but next chapter will be about Max meeting Fang *Wiggles eyebrows***

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

"TEN-HUT!" A short yet muscled guy bellowed as every man turned to his direction. Maxine, ah, no, Maximum also heeded to this short person.

"When I say ten-hut you will ALL STAND IN LINE FACING ME!" He bellowed once more and like ants swarming at chunks of food, the men scattered everywhere, trying to find a place to stand. Maximum did not have to do this. She just firmly stood her ground and with her charisma, the men all got the news that she was not the one to be played with.

Once all the men have stood, the short person checked his watch.

"45 seconds." He tsk-ed loudly as if 45 seconds was an omen. "Unless you want to be KILLED, you will all have to move faster than that!" But that was not possible. By Maximum's calculations, there were at least 4000 men in this pre-military.

A guy must have read her mind because he raised his hand, very boldly she might add, and directed his statement at the short person.

"But there're over 4000 people here. How can we stand in line in less than 45 seconds? That's impossible!" The person said and a few head nodded in agreement. Maximum stared at the short person, trying to read his emotions. She was good at it, she had even read Fang for crying out loud, yet when she tried to read his eyes, it was masked.

'Maybe we learn how to mask out emotions' Maximum thought as she then tried to read his face expression.

He was smirking.

That was never a good sign.

"Come here." He motioned with his hand and the guy stiffened slightly before heading that way. The short person jumped up and pulled the guy down by wrapping his arm around his neck.

"Are you joking with me, private?" He whispered and if it were not or Maximum's super hearing, she would have never heard what the short person was saying.

"We don't do jokes here in the military and the W.F.U.S will never take a childish boy like you." He sneered and the guy just stood frozen, probably processing what was happening here.

"Do you understand me, private?" The guy could only nod and the short person smirked in satisfaction. He let go of the guy and he scrambled back to his place.

"We are preparing for WAR! WE CONQUER THE IMPOSSIBLE!" The short person yelled one the guy was in place. Many heads nodded this time, including Maximum's.

She was Maximum Ride. She already conquered an impossible thing. Being accepted into the W.F.U.S when it is strictly for men only.

Now, she was ready to face the next impossible.

* * *

"When I say faster, I MEAN FASTER!" The same short person shouted as everyone in the room fetched for their military clothes.

After initiation, which was, to be brief, a 50 minute long ceremony with the short person yelling at everyone to be faster, all men were sent to get their military accessories including clothes, a spork (a combination between a spoon and a fork) for meals, and bathroom utilities.

Then, the men were sorted into rooms in which they would be sleeping in.

Maximum got room 343-A.

Fang did as well.

She could barely recognize him at first. His hair was cut so short. She had smirked internally when she saw him. She remembered that day when she had tried to cut his hair a centimeter and he went berserk over it.

Now look at him! His hair was cut so there was only a centimeter of hair left. He must have been ashamed and guilty to let his precious hair go to waste.

Not that Maximum didn't agree with Fang. She loved his hair. She would always play with it, ruffling it up, trying to make it look bad when it only made look better.

To continue on, everyone was getting comfortable with the new room when suddenly, the short person came into the room.

"I am assigned as you guide. You will listen to whatever I say, do it faster than you can say 'what', and most importantly, you will sleep and wake up whenever I say so. Is that clear?" He asked yet unfortunately, none were able to respond fast enough.

"I said IS THAT CLEAR?" He shouted and everyone yelled back 'SIR YES SIR!' in a flash.

The men and Maximum both started on organizing their utilities. That was when the short person shouted to go faster.

Maximum wanted to roll her eyes in frustration. How was it possible to go faster when this was their maximum speed. She quickly glanced over her right, seeing that Fang didn't even have a gleam of sweat while others were already sweating their jackets off. The short person walked over to her side and looked over her shoulder.

"You seem to have a lump on your chest, soldier." A lump on her chest? Maximum looked down and saw that there was a lump. Her man costume had become crooked and one of her breasts was showing. She realized that the short person was waiting for her answer.

"Um, it's a serious medical problem, sir."

"Which is?" The short person raised his eyebrow.

"Um, it's very hard to explain, sir. I have the medication so there's no need to worry." Maximum tried to say, gesturing to him that it was alright. The short person had a skeptical look on his face but none-the-less, he moved onto the next person.

Maximum sighed in relief. She scolded herself for not detecting the mistake earlier and reminded herself to go to the bathroom to rearrange it. Before she forgot, she cursed herself for having big breasts.

"Good job, soldier." The short person's voice sounded. She, as well as the others twisted their direction at him.

It was Fang who got the compliment.

"Thank you sir." Was all that Fang said. Max smirked. Fang was (in)famous for his lack of words as well as the lack of void in them. Even the short person was a bit surprised with the lack of emotion.

"Right. Uh, see how Walker finished organizing all his utilizes in the fastest time possible. Now, when I faster, you will do FASTER!" Everyone snapped back to what they were doing in the first place expect for Max. She just gazed at Fang in amazement. He was always good at everything back at home, it was no wonder he got accepted into the military as well. Well, Max did as well but it was because she was good at sports and had a good stamina.

"Ride, what are you doing? There will be no lolly-gagging, do you understand?" The short person shouted at her ear.

"Sir, sorry, sir!" She yelled in her best man voice. She must have done well since the short person looked satisfied.

"Now, I will give you these boxes. All the clothes, all the lotions, all the things you've brought from home will be put inside these boxes and they will shipped off to your homes. Is that clear?"

"SIR YES SIR!"

Max hesitantly grabbed her necklace and her bracelet. She had gotten this necklace from her mother and her sister as a farewell gift. The bracelet was a long time gift Fang had gotten her when they first became best friends. She couldn't send these away. They were just too precious. So carefully, very carefully, while glancing at the short person, she tucked the necklace inside her shirt and carefully pushed her bracelet up so that it couldn't fall off. Her clothes and the lotions she packed were safely inside the box and signed her address on the paper.

"That looks so much like my best friend's house address." A dark voice said behind her. If she wasn't so used to Fang sneaking up on her, she would have squealed like a girl and that would have blown her cover.

"Really? Well, that's weird. I didn't know your best friend lived in my house. Maybe I should call my mom and tell her there's someone inside our house." She said sarcastically, not forgetting to say it in her best man voice. He chuckled and Max's heart started to melt.

'No.' She scolded herself. Not here, not now.

"You sound just like her too." Her? So he was talking about Max. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Max." She said simply.

"Huh, my best friend's name's the same." She nodded. 'Max' was the nickname Fang gave her when she realized that 'Maxine' was just too girly.

"Fang." He introduced.

"That's a strange name."

"Nickname."

"Let me guess, your best friend gave you that nickname." And she did. She had nicknamed him Fang at the age of 6 when their parents had relived the story of the time with the rubber cookie. Fang hadn't minded, he was actually overjoyed with the nickname.

"And your real name is?" She asked.

"Nick."

"Fang is so much better." He nodded in agreement.

"Everyone grab their boxes and stack them up here!" The short person was back again and screaming orders once more.

"Seriously, I'm surprised his voice isn't raspy or anything." Max said with a roll of her eyes. Fang chuckled next to her.

"I know."

"Today you will get to know the place and the exercises you will be doing in the future. We will get lunch, dinner and because I feel friendly," Max could see almost everyone trying to contain the rolling of the eyes, "I will allow all of you to get to know each other better. But now, LUNCH! SINGLE FILE!"

* * *

"Well, I'm from Ohio and I specialize in soccer and football. I guess they thought my stamina was flawless or something." A glasses wearing muscular guy said with a hint of a smirk.

'A show off.' Max thought in her mind and grimaced slightly. Then, the next person started to talk.

"Well, I don't know about my stamina but I got in because of my amazing skills!" Even with the short hair, she was able to see that his hair was a strawberry blonde color. His eyes were so blue and misty, it almost seemed like he was blind.

"We totally rocked that audition!" The guy next to him added. Everyone had a look of confusion.

"Oh, right. Um, I guess you could say we're pyromaniacs. WE LOVE BOMBS!" And the two guys high-fived each other. It was then that Max realized their skills.

"You guys make amazing bombs?" She asked and they beamed at her.

"YUP! We're so good, we made bombs out of alarm clocks! I'm guessing that's why they put us together. We can never be apart!" She smiled. They seemed like the best of friends, just like Fang and Max were.

"And you're names are?" She asked.

"Iggy and Gazzy, the pyromaniac duo!" They made a cross with their arms and everyone laughed, well, everyone expect Fang. It was then Max's turn.

"Well, I'm Maxin..mum Ride but call me Max. I've got good stamina and I have a best friend at home who's kind of the only one who can put up with me." Max said, silently cursing herself for the slip up with her name. She had almost said Maxine.

"Why? What do you do?" Iggy asked her and she smirked.

"I am obsessed with sports and he's the only one who can put up a competition."

"Well, you don't look like one who can do sports. No offense." The show off said with a tone of boredom and Max glared at him.

"Maybe you guys can make a bet. Loser has to eat his words and… he has to say 'Supreme lord of everything' every time you guys meet. Cool?" Gazzy proposed and Max deliberately made a face of worry.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"What?" The show off smirked. "Afraid you'll lose? Chicken." And started to make chicken noises, which Max hated so much.

"Fine. Which sport?"

"Why don't you choose? I'm feeling generous today." Max glared at him once more and said,

"Boxing. I saw the gym had the gloves." The show off nodded, like he knew Max was going to say that. Max could already see that he was good at boxing. But Max was better.

"OK, next free time tomorrow, at the gym, Max and Jacob will box to the DEATH!" Iggy dramaticized. Max had a feeling Iggy would do that often.

Next was Fang's turn.

"I'm Fang. It's a nickname. I can here to train." And he was done. In that moment, the short person burst into the room.

"LIGHTS OUT! TOMORROW WELL GO ONTO THE REAL TRAINING!" And he switched the lights off.

"ABSOLUTE SILENCE WHEN SLEEPING, GOT IT?" He said and slammed the door shut.

"Well, I guess that's the end of intro." Max said while Fang chuckled.

"SILENCE!" It came from the outside.

"Fine." Max said annoyed while raising her hands up.

"Can't wait for tomorrow, Maxie." The show off said but before Max could retort, another shourt cut her off.

'Tomorrow.' And she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
